


We Don’t Know Where

by oOmackybOo



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Baby Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He grows up tho it’s okay, Oops, Snufkin is found in a basket, but he doesn’t know Snufkin is his dad, expect plot twist, father-son bonding, its Joxter who finds him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: They say Snufkin was found alone in a basket with no one around, and no traces of where he’s supposed to be. However, what if Joxter was the one to find him and took him in, unknowing that Snufkin is his son?What will change when someone is always there for you?





	1. He Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Yukinojo14 on Tumblr who posted the idea. I was struck with inspiration right away. 
> 
> (Even tho I need to be struck with inspiration for the Joxter’s Son so I can finish that before focusing on this oops)

The Mymble loves all her children equally, and valued each of their little lives and swore to care for them as much as she could. However having over thirty children was hard enough, and the more she had, the harder of a time it was to handle them all. Yet she tried her hardest, and let each of them grown and prosper into their own precious beings. And then the Joxter came along. 

Joxter and her had bonded faster than she had any other of her flings. He was so caring and considerate, always whispering her sweet nothings and helping her, despite his overly lazy nature. He was by far one of the most wonderful men she’d ever been with, and would through all future mates away if she could only live the rest of her life with that one man only. 

Then he decided he was to leave, and that the Mother Mymble’s lifestyle just wasn’t for him. She understood unconditionally, and knew how much the Joxter loved to travel. However much she tried, there was no keeping a Mumrik from its nature, and no way she would try. 

They parted on good terms, and he promised that he’d try to visit whenever he could. The Mymble reluctantly complied, but agreed to his departure anyways. He left one fall afternoon, the colored leaves of reds and yellows cloaking him as he walked down the coated footpath. Her heart felt heavy at the sight of her one true love leaving, yet prayed for him with safe travels and a healthy life whilst he was gone. 

Then nearly four weeks later, she discovered she was pregnant with the Joxter’s child. 

Mymble’s body filled with dread and her mind was busy with thoughts. Most men knew of their children that the Mymble would bare, and leave either way. Not wanting to get dragged into such a large family. Yet the women felt different whenever Joxaren came across her children’s paths. 

He was ever so gentle, and would always shift his moods to ensure the children’s well beings. The practically flocked at his presence, and he thrived at theirs. The man was always making sure the Mymble was happy, and in doing so making sure the kids were as well. There was no doubt he would enjoy having a little boy or girl running around that he could actually call his own. 

But there was no way of contacting the vagabond, and no telling when he’d be back. So the Mother Mymble waited, and went through the winter with only the support of her children, and the help of her oldest ones. Until one morning early spring, barely when the forest came to life once more, did she finally give birth to a handsome baby boy. 

He was small of course, much like many of his siblings were when they were babies, yet he was already so much more. His head already had bunches of hair matted at the top, a chestnut red much like her own. She could easily see the small features that made him hers, yet there were so many more that showed there was no doubt who his father was. 

The boy was quiet however, which worried the mother ever much so. He slept peacefully and hardly ever made a fuss, which made it easy for Mymble to take care of him. Her thoughts would always drift to the Joxter whenever she looked at the small boy, and how she longed to share these moments with the man. 

She was lucky her children took so quickly to him as well, which made it easy for her to have her time to herself. It was easy to get the others to care for their new brother, and they’d take turns feeding, playing, and even changing the boy. Most of the time she would constantly fret over her newborns, them always needing the attention and care, while her children didn’t want anything to do with them. 

This time around, the baby seemed to be rather independent already as time went by, and once he reached the age of one, and his own unique personality had started to show and seemed much like his fathers. 

The Mymble loved that. 

Yet children always seem to get jealous. 

Though she’d never admit it, she favored the little Mumrik ever so. Making sure his needs and desires were taken care of before anything else. If he’d gotten agitated at the precious of his siblings, she’d remove him from the room and place him elsewhere. Whenever he’d wanted an extra treat, she’d give him one, ignoring the complaints of the others. The child was her true loves son, and it made her love the boy even more. 

Then one day, when the Mymble was feeling extra exhausted, she’d left the boy in the care of his other siblings, like she’d done many times before. He paws aches and her head pounded, all she wanted to do was flop into bed and sleep till it was time to prepare supper. So she kissed the little Mumrik on the head and bid the other kids farewell. 

The Mymble’s Daughter currently has the child in her arms, and cradled him gently, making small noises to calm the boy. The older children crowed the eldest Mymble to peek at the boy, and glanced at him and the spot where their mother had just retired from. The young girl grabbed a small basket and softly placed the boy within it. She swaddled him in a small blanket and covered him up, giving him a small smile. 

“Little My.” The girl spoke, glancing at one of the older Mymble’s crowding around her and the baby. Little My looked at her curiously with wide eyes, pushing herself up on her toes to see easier, using the table as support. “Why don’t you take little Mumrik and some of the others out to pick some berries?” 

Little My made a small groan, and crossed her arms with a huff. “And why has it got to be be?” She asked bitterly, snatching the basket from her older sister. The baby let out a small whimper at the sudden harsh movement, which earned My an angered expression. 

“Because I said so.” Mymble stated, adjusting the basket in her little sisters hands. “Besides, you’re the most responsible other than me and I’ve got chores to do around the house. So unless you rather do those-“

“I’m on it, berry picking it is!” Little My yelled as she tightly held the basket. The younger girl ushered herself and some of the lurking children outside, shouting directions at them and ordering them around. The Mymble’s Daughter ‘tsk’ed snd started to collect the laundry around the house, finishing the chores so Mymblemamma wouldn’t fret over it later. 

Outside Little My and the others continued to boss the others around, telling them to pick those berries from that tree, and those from the next. She stood their triumphantly, the little Mumrik laying carefully within his basket. 

“Why are you in charge. We’re nearly the same age. You should do stuff too!” One of the younger ones pouted, and plopped to the ground to rub his feet. There was a chorus of agreement behind him, and Little My squinted her eyes and flattened her smile. 

“I’ve got to watch the baby. You get to do the hard work because I told you to.” My stated, her voice sharp as she hissed her words. 

“It doesn’t work that way!” Another girl yelled, as she got up and angrily stopped towards My. 

“Sure it does! What are you going to do about it?” The small Mymble taunted as she placed the basket under one arm and placed her hand sassily on her hip. The younger girl in front of her just stopped and started at Little My, her mouth wide and gaping. Suddenly, her eyes squinted and and growled. She punched at My and landed on top of her, knocking the basket out of Little My’s hand. 

My’s eyes widened in terror as she felt her heart stop, and bit her younger sibling’s finger. The younger one yelped in pain and she cradled her hand against her chest, blowing slightly to try and alleviate her throbbing finger. 

“Where’d he go!” My yelled as she frantically looked around. Her siblings around her stood there speechless, staring at the searching Mymble. 

“Don’t just stand there help me loo-“

“There Little My!” One of the boys yelled and he pointed his finger behind her. My trailed the path of his hand towards a small brook behind her, where she saw a small brown wicker basket floating down the stream, with her youngest brother delicately placed within it. 

He breath caught in her throat and she rushed over to the stream, jumping into the nearly freezing water in attempt to save him. However, it seemed the faster she tried to swim, the faster the basket went. Eventually, the basket had drifted so far off that it could no longer be seen. She waded their in the water and couldn’t do nothing but stair. Her siblings yells and frantic screams fell on deaf ears. 

She’d let her brother, her defenseless baby brother, float away to god knows where. 

And she couldn’t save him. 

“What happened here!?” A voice called from behind her, more than likely coming from the house. She hesitantly turned around and met the gazes of both her eldest sister and her very own mother, standing there with worried faces. “Little My what are you doing in the river this time of year? You’re going to catch your death.” 

My couldn’t do anything but let her eyes fill with tears. Her lip quivered and her body shook as her mother helped her out of the freezing water. 

“It was My’s fault.” One of the little ones whispered. 

“No it was Mutty’s fault she’s the one that tackled her!” Another shouted, pointing at the girl who fought with My. 

“Was not!” She yelled and crossed her arms, looking down with a flustered face. 

“What was your guy’s fault? Little My what happened?” The Mymble’s Daughter whispered, looking at her kid sister in the Mother Mymble’s arms. 

“We lost Mumrik.”

———

The Joxter laid at his campsite, breathing in the new spring air, the warm sun beaming into his skin. Below him the grass was greener than ever, thankful for the winters abundance of snowfall which kept it heavily watered once it melted. Joxaren smiled at the sounds of the birds singing above him, and the sound of the stream flowing with water and the fish that came with it. 

His fishing pole was raised next to the man, with him hoping to catch more than just the small minnows that he’d been recently getting. He’d been fine for awhile, lasting off of the soups he’d prepared, and the other small creatures he’d hunted that were easy to snack upon. Yet fish had always been a favorite of his, and nothing would give him more joy than catching a nice bass he could cook and prepare for himself. 

So naturally when his pole caught something seemly big, where it caused it to start to bend so fast, he jumped up and started to bring his catch in. His face formed a toothy grin as a quickly reeled the fish. However the closer the fish got, the more he realized it wasn’t a fish at all and rather an old, forgotten basket. 

His ears lowered and he grumbled as he pulled the poles string in to undo the hook from the basket. He picked it up to throw it aside and realized it was quite heavy for something that should’ve been light. The Joxter peered inside and was meet with two terrified eyes of a child no older than one. 

The man let out a scream and pushed the basket away, which caused its resident to start to cry. Joxter flung himself forward at the basket, quickly getting the child out and rocking it back and forth in his arms to try and calm it. 

“There there small one, it’ll be fine. I’m sorry for starting you.” The Joxter said as he spoke to the young child. Luckily for him, the boy quickly calmed down, and it made only small sniffles. Joxter silently thanked the Mymble for having so many children, because had it not been for her, he’d have no idea how to act in this situation. 

The boy cradled in his arms was drenched wet with the rivers ice cold water, and Joxter was quick to remove the soping blankets and swaddle that donned him. Joxter cut up a small and old blanket that he’d been carrying around with him and warped the child in it, hoping to not only dry the boy, but try and get him warm as well. 

The man ruffled his hair and sat down by the fire. The boy let out a small little chuckle and reached his hands up to Joxter’s own, trying to grasp the mans locks. Joxaren grinned at the boy and lifted him up into the air. This time, he let out a roar of laughter which caused the Joxter’s heart to sore. 

“Do you know who your mother is dear boy?” Joxter asked and he brought the boy to his face. The child said nothing but tilted his head sideways slightly. “Not much of a talker then?” He continued to look at boys little amount of stuff, while the child rested in his lap, to try and find any clues of his identity. Once he decided there was no telling where the boy came from other than somewhere upstream, he huffed and took of his coat, wrapping the child in it. 

“Well dear lad, might as well take care of you while I have you. I can’t just leave you all by yourself.” The boy was nearly asleep, and gently nuzzled his face into the Joxter’s body, trying to get more comfortable. The man smiled and gazed lovingly at the boy. 

“I’ve always wanted a kid you know? But I never could just take the time and settle down with someone.” The Joxter said, and the boy tiredly glanced up at him. “I’m a Mumrik you see, and we love to travel and be free more than anything else. You look kind of like a Mumrik, are you one my dear boy?” He asked, yet got no answer. 

He pressed his lips flat into a line and gently got up, careful not to jostle the kid too much. The man opened the tent with one hand, carefully cradling the boy in the other, and settled down on his sleeping bag. 

“Well how about a proper name, I’d rather not just call you Mumrik in case that’s not what you are. How about Muddy?” The Joxter asked. The boy turned up his nose and scrunched up his face, shaking his head no. “Okay then, Rodo?” The mumrik stuck his tongue out and shook his head once more. The Joxter laughed and thought long and carefully. 

“Okay then. How about Snufkin?”


	2. How To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to explain to your mother you lost your sibling isn’t always something you want to do. 
> 
> Yet the Joxter has time time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is only going to be a one shot 
> 
> Also me: Then again-

“What do you mean you lost the Mumrik Little My!?” Both the Mother Mymble and the younger Mymble yelled, fuming. Little My and her younger siblings stood there each with their heads down and silent. 

“It was an accident-“ the small boy next to My whispered, glancing up towards his older sister. “Meddle, My and I were fighting, and Meddle pounced at My, and I think that’s when Mumrik’s basket fell out of Little May’s hand-“

“Don’t blame this on me!” The little girl with a light blue dress and her curly, strawberry blond hair yelled, glaring at her brother and sister. “My started it! She was the one bossing us all around.” Meddle continued to argue. 

“Stop fussing!” Mymblemamma interrupted. Her hands shot to her face and she collapsed to the ground. “He was the only thing I had left of my Joxter, and now he’s gone too.” She rasped out. 

Mymble looked at her mother with so much sadness and her heart clenched. Her mother was normally such a strong figure, never letting anything around falter her. Never once had she lost tabs on a child, even with as many as she had. 

The Mother Mymble’s eldest could only imagine the pain her mom was going through, and she couldn’t help the tears that came to her own eyes. 

“I’m going to go inside and think for awhile. Mymble-“

“Yes mother?”

“Figure something out for me.”

The Mymbel’s Daughter simply nodded, her eyes downcast and lips pressed solid. Her mother slowly made her way inside, sparing a quick glance towards the river that her youngest son floated down. 

Once the door to the small cabin in the woods fully shut, the Mymble walked over near the younger children and plopped down on a falling log and sat. Her fingers trailed the groves in the wood and the soft growing moss on the side. 

“What are we going to do now?” Little My asked as she sat near her sister. The other children gazed at the oldest for some guidance, or even the simplest of answers. 

Mymble grabbed Little My’s hand as she watched the leaves and flower petals that were drifting down the rivers flow. She breathed in deeply through her nose, and released a heavy sigh. 

“We hope that he’s in good hands.”

—  
Joxaren sat there silent and observant as he watched the small boy tumble around, playing with the sticks and leaves on the ground. He couldn’t be any older than two, yet here he was taking care of himself as if he’d been doing so all his short life. 

He must’ve come from a family where he was raised to tend to himself as soon as he could, but it was one of those things where he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why he acted as such. It was just so odd to him why such a small child would be so independent. 

Then again, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered being independent from such a young age himself. Perhaps it was just the nature that many Mumrik’s had, and it was the only idea that was coming to his head. 

The man’s elbow rested on his knees while his head lay in his hand, his tails slowly swinging behind him. His mind couldn’t simply fathom how such a small child would get out on his own, and how no one seemed to be looking for him. If it were his own, if the gods above ever got blessed him with one, he would’ve panicked and looked all around. 

It made him wonder even more if the child had drifted down the river completely on accident, and that his parents simply lost track of him. Or if there was some intention for the child to be lost, and none for him to be found. 

Yet at the same time, while he watched the little Mumrik in front of him chase his tail and follow the butterflies around, he couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face. The boy was such an amazing child, so he couldn’t simply find a reason for him not to be wanted. He was well behaved and hardly threw a fit in the short time he had him. 

However having the kid with him right now made him realize things he’d probably never admit with his vagabond life. He’d always wanted a child of his own, and after spending a remarkable time around the children of the Mymble, he’d had that small hole in his heart that only a kit of his own could feel. 

And here he was, the hole in his heart was filled somewhat more, and the wondrous twinkle in his eyes hadn’t dulled one bit. 

“Oof-“ the boy said and a small ‘whomp’ sounded as Snufkin fell to the ground. The Joxter shot up faster than light and was by the child’s side immediately. 

“Are you okay my boy?” The man gently asked, helping the young boy up. Snufkin’s dark brown eyes were wide in shock and he stared back at the man blankly. He get a didn’t reply but Snufkin did give a small nod in confirmation, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with his oversized sleeves.

The older mumrik let out a hum as he inspected Snufkin’s scraped knees. Snufkin hissed as soon as Joxter’s paw hovered over the small wound, and he wiped the dirt off of the small boys skin. 

“Luckily,” Joxter started as he wiped some of the dust from Snufkin’s dress off. “It wasn’t anything too bad. Just a small scratch!” His paw bopped the little Mumrik’s nose and Joxter made a ‘pop’ing noise. Snufkin giggled happily, which resulted in the Joxter letting out the largest grin he could. 

“Tank chu.” Snufkin said, and hugged the Joxter’s leg. 

“Why it’s no problem my boy!” The man said, and raised the boy up into the air. They spun around for a few seconds, before he rested the boy on his shoulders. Snufkin laughed once more and rested his arms on top Joxaren‘s head. 

The sun peaked in the middle of the sky, and Snufkin was currently pointing out the birds that flew overhead, and the dragonflies that buzzed around. 

Truly another perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @0mackyb ask me questions and give me prompts I love writing requests they give me inspiration love you all <3
> 
> Also this chapter is like, super short but it’s because I’m trying to figure out what path to take, just a side note ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! My Tumblr is @0mackyb if you wanna join me there!


End file.
